


Un pequeño paraguas

by lenayuri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Cover Art, Fluff, Implied Johnlock, M/M, Partial Nudity, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué sucede cuando el mayor secreto del Gobierno Británico (aka. Mycroft Holmes) queda al descubierto y por nadie más que el DI Lestrade? ¡La verdad al desnudo!</p><p>Literalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un pequeño paraguas

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta-reader** : VnikLord
> 
> Fanfic participante en el **Rally 'The Game is On!'** del  Foro I am sherlocked para el mini-reto de mayo: Secretos

Mycroft se siente orgulloso de su capacidad para reaccionar y solucionar problemas y situaciones que para cualquier otra persona podrían parecer _imposibles_ de corregir. Ha sido capaz de salvar desde tratos internacionales que terminaron con resultados positivos hacia la corona Británica hasta silenciar escándalos de ciertos personajes sensibles del país (a veces con ayuda de un tercero, simples detalles).

Sus logros se deben a la combinación de varios aspectos de su vida, de los que destacan: su mente ágil, inteligencia, toma de decisiones, visión y deducción, y el hecho de que no importa lo que suceda, él siempre se mantendrá en completa calma.

Pero hay ocasiones – muy raras, de hecho – en las que parece que todas y cada una de sus aptitudes se desmoronan frente a sus ojos, cayendo una a una como si fuera una frágil torre de cartas, desquebrajando el personaje perfecto que ha construido a lo largo de los años como si fueran nada. La razón tras la mayoría de esas veces es su hermano, Sherlock.

Esta vez, sin embargo, es algo muy diferente (aunque también es culpa de Sherlock).

Comienza con la abrupta llegada de Mycroft al 221B tras no haber recibido ninguna señal de vida (figurativamente, espera) de su hermano, el doctor o la casera en más de tres días. Su sistema de CCTV no ha captado absolutamente nada extraño en las cercanías y a menos que alguien haya sido capaz de hackear su sistema, en teoría, tales personas _deberían_ estar dentro del edificio.

Obviamente no es así.

Mycroft se pasea por el apartamento, abriendo cada dormitorio y habitación disponible para verificar, y encontrar, que efectivamente no hay nadie ahí, y si tuviese que adivinar, puede decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que han dejado el lugar no hacía menos de dos horas (la señora Hudson no ha estado en el edificio desde hacía dos días).

 _«Cómo lograron evadir las cámaras»,_ piensa mientras inspecciona los dudosos experimentos de su hermano sobre la mesa del comedor (o lo que solía ser uno). El pensamiento del _cómo_ sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza pero, de nuevo, esto es algo que sólo alguien como Sherlock podría hacer.

Sus cavilaciones son abruptamente cortadas por el sonido de pasos en la escalera y Mycroft se da la vuelta, golpeando accidentalmente un par de vasos de precipitado con _algo_ azul y verde de la mesa, lo que provoca que ambos caigan, salpicando su contenido por todo el piso, su pantalón y zapatos.

—¡Carajo!— maldice, golpeándose contra la pared al intentar alejarse de accidente. Escucha a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de él y al girarse, se encuentra con el DI Lestrade y siente sus orejas arder de vergüenza al darse cuenta que el hombre le escuchó hablar impropiamente.

Cualquier acción es interrumpida por un sonido repentino. El pitido es constante y para desgracia de Mycroft, lo conoce muy bien. La alarma del detector de gases peligrosos se activa y sin dudarlo ni un momento, comienza a desvestirse. El DI abre la boca choqueado ante las acciones tan fuera de carácter del mayor de los Holmes y cuando éste se acerca para tomarlo de la muñeca, arrastrándolo hacia el baño, no hace nada más que dejarse llevar.

De camino al baño Mycroft llama a la unidad contra riesgos biológicos con su mano libre, maldiciendo a Sherlock y a sus experimentos (y al doctor también, por no detenerlo) mientras los atrinchera en la habitación sin mayor ceremonia que cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando termina de hablar con su equipo (quienes llegarán en menos de diez minutos) encara a su acompañante. El DI le observa fijamente, bajando su mirada de la punta de su cabeza a sus pies, haciéndole notablemente consciente de su estado de semi desnudez. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo, hay una pregunta _obvia_ bailando en la mirada de Lestrade: « _Qué carajos acaba de pasar._ »

Mycroft hace un rápido análisis de la situación e, ignorando su vergüenza, decide que lo mejor es explicarle al hombre lo que ocurre, haciendo tiempo en el ínterin.

—Al parecer, uno de los experimentos de mi querido hermano era de… _dudosa_ naturaleza y al estrellarse al piso junto con otro líquido, causó que se activara la alarma que mandé colocar en caso de que algo así ocurriera— hace una pausa, buscando con la mirada una toalla para cubrirse y al no encontrar nada, continua —sin embargo, no puedo estar seguro de qué tan tóxico sea el ambiente hasta que llegue el equipo de limpieza y examine el lugar.

Mycroft habla con tranquilidad, de forma pausada y sin su característico tono sarcástico que normalmente acompaña su voz. La situación puede, o no, ser lo suficientemente delicada como para poner al borde al DI.

El DI le mira nuevamente y sin más, comienza a reírse. Para alivio del político, es una risa normal y no histérica —¿Así que es posible que, a causa de uno de los experimentos raros de Sherlock, podamos morir intoxicados? ¿Dentro de un maldito _baño_?

Si es posible, su risa se incrementa.

Lestrade se sostiene el estómago con ambos brazos, carcajeándose mientras Mycroft se pregunta si tal vez juzgó mal al hombre y el DI sí está histérico. Pero muy dentro de él, no puede evitar sentirse petulante por el hecho de haberle hecho reír. Cada gesto del hombre, el sonido de su risa, el brillo de sus ojos cuando está feliz, son como un bálsamo para su estresada vida.

Secretamente está complacido de que a pesar de la situación, ha sido capaz de hacerle feliz.

La risa decae poco a poco y Mycroft suspira. Lestrade se recarga contra el lavamanos, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y toma largas inhalaciones hasta componerse a sí mismo. Mycroft abre la boca para responder, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo saca de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Señor? Somos la unidad contra riesgos biológicos— mientras escucha la explicación del hombre, el celular de Mycroft vibra, encontrándose con un mensaje de texto en su bandeja de entrada:

 

> _Hemos encontrado a su hermano, señor. Parece que decidió tomarse unas vacaciones junto con el doctor Watson, ¿desea que le informe de la situación? A._

El político sonríe ligeramente al leer entre líneas y responde negativamente a su asistente; ellos se merecían descansar, aún a expensas de la seguridad del 221B. « _Al fin_ » piensa « _te llevó suficiente tiempo, hermanito_ »

—Entiendo,— responde Mycroft —¿han asegurado el área?

—Sí, señor. No había nada dañino ni altamente tóxico, pero como prevención se han retirado todos los artículos con contenido de dudosa procedencia.

« _A Sherlock le va a dar una hemiplejia_ », piensa con diversión —Un poco del líquido cayó sobre mis pantalones, pero retiré la prenda de inmediato, ¿ha sido analizada?

—Afirmativo. No hay nada peligroso ni nocivo para su salud, ni de su acompañante. Es seguro para ustedes salir ahora.

—Bien, muchas gracias por su asistencia.

—De nada, señor— Mycroft decide que es más sencillo lidiar con un par de asesinos a sueldo que con las consecuencias de los experimentos de su hermano.

El político coloca su mano sobre la puerta dispuesto a salir y buscar una maldita toalla para cubrirse, cuando una mano mucho más grande se lo impide. El cuerpo del DI se siente cálido contra su espalda y a pesar de que sabe que aún existe una brecha entre ambos, aún está _demasiado_ cerca. Su estómago se contrae ante la sensación, pero su rostro se mantiene impasible.

No así sus orejas sonrojadas.

Mycroft traga saliva incómodo, mirando por sobre su hombro al hombre —¿Hay algo que necesite, Detective Inspector?

Lestrade no dice nada, pero Mycroft puede sentir un cosquilleo fantasma sobre la piel de su cadera, donde sólo su ropa interior lo cubre (y la parte superior de su traje, pero aún así no es suficiente ropa). El político suspira con fuerza ante la sensación, y casi gime cuando siente el cálido aliento del DI por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, donde susurra con una voz tan grave que un calosfrío recorre su espina.

—Ese es un interesante lugar para tener un tatuaje, ¿no lo crees, _Mycroft_?

Mycroft sabe que no debe ceder a lo que su cuerpo ansía desde hace tiempo, pero la cercanía, acciones, voz, _todo_ del Detective Inspector no ayuda en nada a su situación y cuando la mano de Lestrade se coloca sobre el hueso de su cadera, justo sobre el único error del que se lamenta (pero no planea borrar) no puede evitar sino acercarse más y más al hombre detrás de él.

Con lentitud, Lestrade gira el cuerpo de Mycroft, empujándolo ligeramente hasta que su espalda se pega a la puerta. El DI entonces se arrodilla, y con reverencia levanta parte de la camisa de Mycroft para dejar al descubierto el pequeño tatuaje que mancha su piel desde la universidad.

Mycroft recuerda claramente el por qué tuvo que hacerlo, y aunque ahora puede borrarlo con láser, decidió no hacerlo. Es la marca de su estupidez y su inmadurez en el pasado. Del momento en el que decidió jugar a ser un _hombre_ cuando ni siquiera podía hacerse cargo de sí mismo (el tatuaje es una prueba irrefutable). Ese fue el punto de inflexión que necesitó para cambiar su mentalidad, encontrando que si seguía por el mismo camino, no iba a terminar muy bien.

El resultado de esa epifanía, es el hombre que es ahora.

Pero al notar el trato gentil con el que Lestrade trata esa mancha en su piel, Mycroft piensa que tal vez no es tan malo. Un par de labios besan aquí y allá a lo largo de su piel, haciéndole perder la compostura. Un grito deja sus labios mientras una de sus manos toma, sin pensarlo, el cabello del DI. El placer recorre su piel, sus piernas, y no tiene que ser un genio (bueno, sí lo es) para saber que cierta parte de su anatomía comienza a despertar por las caricias del otro.

Lestrade se separa, levantándose y colocando un casto beso en sus labios —He querido hacer esto hacía tanto tiempo…

Mycroft contiene la respiración, esperando – _deseando_ más.

—… pero tenemos que asegurarnos que ese líquido no afecte tus…— Lestrade hace una pausa, acariciando sus piernas con los dedos, torturándole con la lentitud de sus acciones —¿Qué dices si nos damos un baño y seguimos esto en un ambiente más adecuado?

Mycroft asiente y comienza a desvestirse, tratando de ignorar la mirada penetrante de Lestrade sobre su pequeño tatuaje, justo en el hueso de la cadera.

« _Tal vez_ » piensa, disfrutando de la vista del cuerpo desnudo del DI frente a él « _por fin ha llegado el momento de disfrutar de mi pequeño paraguas._ »

La sonrisa coqueta que el DI le envía sólo sirve para afianzar su decisión.

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño intento de humor ~~soy peor que Sherlock al intentar contar chistes~~ llega a ustedes gracias a "A ver cuándo carajos actualizas", "Procrastinadores anónimos" y "Dejen reviews, no sean cabrones"(?)...
> 
> Para aquellos que sienten que la relación entre Greg y Myc avanzó muy rápido, imaginen que han tenido años de comerse el uno al otro con los ojos, pero por una u otra cosa, no podían dar el siguiente paso... hasta que llegué yo y los encerré en un baño. *wink wink*  
> Gracias a **Mundo Crayzer** por ayudarme y alentarme con esta idea loca, sin olvidar el intercambio de tatuajes raros para Mycroft (uno incluía un pequeño cupcake y la leyenda 'I ♥ cupcakes'); a **VnikLord** , quien fue mi beta exprés a pesar de la diferencia horaria; a **Ertal77** por darle el visto bueno a la portada; y a love, **Maye Malfter** , junto con **Mundo Crayzer** por levantarme el ánimo suficiente como para terminar este fanfic. ¡Son maravillosas!  
>  ¡Gracias por leer y no olvides comentar! Sus comentarios me alegran el día.


End file.
